The invention relates to a machine for winding material webs, in particular foils or films, wherein during a continuous operation of the material web, a removal fork pivots the nearly full winding from a front position to a rear removal position while a new winding sleeve is moved to the winding position, wherein following the separating of the full winding sleeve, the winding station comprises a device to automatically wind the material web onto the new winding sleeve.
With known turret winders, two or more winding stations are provided on a two-armed pivot arm or a large rotating disc, wherein the material is initially wound in a first winding station with the aid of a central, driven winding roll. A non-driven contact roll fits from the outside against the increasing winding and can be moved relative to the winding roll and the continuously increasing material wound around the roll. The turret winders comprise a special cutting device which essentially consists of a blade that can move forward suddenly to cut the foil at a right angle, as well as guide rolls both of which are positioned on a pivot arm. During the replacement phase, the nearly full winding roll or lap roll is pivoted during the continuous operation from a front position to a rear position for the removal, wherein a new winding station is then moved to a corresponding front winding position and a new winding roll with non-prepared sleeve is made available. In the process, the described cutting device is also pivoted toward the foil web. The rolls around which the material is wrapped subsequently direct the course of the foil web in such a way that it can wrap itself for the most part around the winding sleeve on the new winding axis. The cutting blade at the same time cuts suddenly through the foil web, so that the new winding can form continuously. Turret winders have the advantage of allowing a right-angle foil cut, so that practically no waste material results. The central winding resulting from the central drive of the winding roll is an advantage for some foils and also permits good web tension control when using a corresponding measuring roll, such as is required for numerous quality foils for winding. One considerable disadvantage of the known turret winders is the involved process for changing the winding since the foil or film must be fitted against the winding sleeve and secured with glue points.